Ievan Polkka
|artist = Otomania ( ) |year = 1937 (Eino Kettunen) 2007 (Otomania) |dlc=October 22, 2015 (NOW) |nogm = 1 (Classic) 2 (Mashup) (PS4) 4 (Mashup) (All but PS4) |dg = |mashup = B.F.F. |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gd8IQ8nK40 (00:22:00) |pictos = 112 (Classic) 66 (Mashup) |kcal = 17 (Classic) |nowc = LevanPolkka |dura = 2:30 |audio = |perf = Marion Champmartin }}"Ievan Polkka" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer's design is the exact same as that of Hatsune Miku's, but with a hot pink glove added to her right hand, in which she holds a green leek. She has long bright aquamarine hair tied up in ponytails, a silver and black dress with a teal tie, black arm warmers, and black boots. Her body is static and blurry and is generally translucent. Background The routine takes place in front of a panel of digital screens. Vegetables such as leeks, turnips, and carrots appear in colored backgrounds on the screens, as does a scenic view of purple mountain caverns. When the stop-motion effect is used on the dancer, multiple pictures of her appear on the screen covering the mountain caverns. There are also two hologram projectors beside the dancer, which occasionally project bluish holograms of the dancer. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your arms and your left leg up quickly, as if you are spreading your arms out to fly. Levanpolkka gm 1.png|Gold Move Levanpolkka gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup (2 Gold Moves for PS4): Gold Moves 1 and 4 (for all consoles except the PS4): Shake both of your arms. (Blurred Lines) Gold Move 2: (C’Mon) *'P2': Swing your right arm upwards to your mouth. *'P1': Jump onto P2's back and raise your arm. Gold Move 3: Rub your right leg with your lowering your right arm. (Blurred Lines) Blurredlines gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 & 4 (Blurred Lines) (all but PS4) Levanpolkkamu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 & 4 in-game (all but PS4) Cmon gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) (C’Mon) Cmon gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) (C’Mon) Levanpolkkamu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Blurredlines gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 (Blurred Lines) Levanpolkkamu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Ievan Polkka has a Duet Mashup with the theme B.F.F. which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). Dancers * Blurred Lines * Nitro Bot * Turn Up the Love * C’Mon * Tribal Dance * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You * Blurred Lines GM1 * Nitro Bot * Gangnam Style * C’Mon GM2 * Turn Up The Love * Blurred Lines GM3 * Tribal Dance * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You * Gangnam Style * Nitro Bot * Blurred Lines GM4 * C’Mon Community Remix Ievan Polkka has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) *ShaneClough UK *Lattelover542 USA *Lea0810 Germany *NontRory USA *Emsnow USA *Osvoquer Mexico *Nijishoujo USA *Dangerniel Germany *CrestedFlame709 USA *Charlie Chap1in USA *Naellyra59 France *Jkleal8 USA *ilusionk9 USA *Noonoo_Nooname France *Gonalonz2191 Chile *IgnacioFonseca USA *AlarmedPlains94 France *AyuU-p-U Japan *Powellludmila Argentina *Aazzlano USA *Fyzerrx Canada *angelyck Mexico *PulguitaSabrosa Mexico *MattiDance Poland *kzmkv Russia *William12128 Brazil *ZainyJavedy Canada *pixelrf Brazil *AntoniaHdz98 Mexico *Gorrion Dorado4 Mexico *pobi2_2001 Taiwan *urinyan Japan *Mega7037 Belgium *Muselord USA *Miiss Bea France *kuwildan05 USA *SoToSendoCadu Brazil *MileneAfp Brazil *VitorHCL Brazil *saraskoras_24 Spain *coffeeisyum USA *Zekio Zebra USA *Draketastic USA *Ludmilalv17 Brazil *RAS310 USA Dance Quests Ievan Polkka appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Roller Appearances in Mashups Ievan Polkka appears in the following Mashups: * Chiwawa (Nerds) * DADDY '(K-Pop)' * I’m An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Irish Meadow Dance Captions Ievan Polkka appears in Party Master Modes on . Here are the captions for her dance moves: * Leek Dance * Leek Power/One Leek Please Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia General *''Ievan Polkka'' is the second song in the series by Hatsune Miku. **It is also the first song by Hatsune Miku to be featured in the main series, which makes her the first artist from the Japanese series to come to the main series. *''Ievan Polkka'' is the second song by a Japanese artist to only appear in the main series, following Spectronizer. However, Ievan Polkka is not a Japanese song - rather, it is Finnish in origin. *This makes is the first song with a Finnish title and to have Finnish roots. **'' '' is also the ninth cover to be made by a singer who does not work for Ubisoft; it follows Toxic, Holiday, Here Comes the Hotstepper,You Can’t Hurry Love, Jump (For My Love), Can’t Take My Eyes Off You, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), and Never Can Say Goodbye. *''Ievan Polkka'' is the only song in to have a Duet Mashup. *In-game, Ievan Polkka is credited to Hatsune Miku, rather than Otomania, the song s producer. **However, Otomania is credited in the credits section of this song. Classic *''Ievan Polkka'' is the first routine that is not an Alternate routine to include an object in the coach’s hand (in this case, a green leek). *'' '' ties with Tell Your World for longest hair in the entire franchise of . *A stop motion effect is used on the dancer at one point. *In , the song is at the beginning of the playlist "All Songs K-R", despite the song’s name starting with an I. **This was due to it's codename. **This was later fixed on May 21, 2019. *In an Instagram video showing the E3 demo of , it is seen that Ievan Polkka is the only song to not be sorted in the menu in alphabetical order as with all the other E3 2015 reveals.https://instagram.com/p/4CUwNnQouT/ *''Ievan Polkka'' is the sixth routine to have a coach based on an official character, (i.e. Hatsune Miku), after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go, and India Waale. *The routine borrows some moves from the choreography in the Project DIVA music video. *''Ievan Polkka'' s codename is misspelled ("L'evanPolkka"). *This routine has two different captions in for the same move: "Leek Power" and "One Leek Please".https://youtu.be/lzRg5sXPfZU?t=90 *The leek can be glitchy at a few points of the routine, as parts of it sometimes disappear. * '' and Same Old Love are currently the only two routines from to not be available on . **However, is available on , while Same Old Love cannot be found in either games. *"Yo!" is not usually written in the lyrics of the song, but is written in-game. *The British gameplay teaser was removed after gaining 1 million views for unknown reasons; however, it is still available on the French channel. Mashup *On the PS4 version, Blurred Lines’ '''Gold Move 1 is removed every time it is done. *The Gold Move effect glitches out when P2 s Gold Move from C’mon occurs. Gallery Game Files LevanPolkkaSqu.png|''Ievan Polkka'' Levanpolkkamu_cover_generic.png|''Ievan Polkka'' (Mashup) levanpolkkacmu.jpg|''Ievan Polkka'' (Community Remix) Levanpolkka cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_dd6b7a9b26f21b29_14.png| album background Levanpolkka_cover@2x.jpg| cover 278.png|Avatar Golden_Ievan Polkka.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Ievan Polkka.png|Diamond avatar 502.png|Community Remix avatar ( exclusive) 200502.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300502.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar levan polkks pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms LevanPolkka.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots 0BF8791F-4C83-4287-B8EC-54835EB9FE19.jpeg| coach selection screen (Mashup) Promotional Images CHlmXvzUcAAz3pG.jpg|Announcement 18221447804_edd5bd14d4_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 18221448414_4fe06f79d7_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 18223400803_fca329e6a7_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 CR_IEVAN_POLKKA_242964.jpg|Community Remix header Behind The Scenes Levan Polkka BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes Others IP Menu.gif| menu progression IOmAL77.gif|The stop motion effect used on the dancer Leekglitch.png|The leek glitch Videos Official Music Video Loituma - Ievan Polkka Hatsune Miku "Ievan Polkka" Project Diva Dreamy Theatre (HD) Ievan Polkka (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Ievan Polkka - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ievan Polkka - Gameplay Teaser (FR) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - Ievan Polkka - Hatsune Miku - 5 Stars Ievan Polkka (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Ievan Polkka (Community Remix) - Hatsune Miku - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - Ieavan Polkka 5* Ievan Polkka (Community Remix) - Just Dance Now Extraction Mikupollka nohud References Site Navigation tr:Ievan Polkka es:Ievan Polkka de:Ievan Polkka Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Non-English songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Hatsune Miku Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Covered